the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Hand
The Iron Hand is a paramilitary group and a terrorist organization present in the Delta Verse. Founded and led by charismatic terrorist Daniel Van Osborne, the organization is one of the biggest terrorist groups, with radical Islamic movement Muhammad's Army following close behind. History The Iron Hand was founded by Martin Van Osborne in 2001. A staunch anti-religious activist, Martin Van Osborne was formerly a public speaker who charmed and enthralled millions with his rhetoric about how organized religions and theocracies were a threat to peace, since it allows for religious faith to be used to abuse other people and create dictatorships. More radical anti-religious activists soon rallied to Martin's cause, creating a vicious terrorist organization, with its main goal being to condemn the existence of organized religion and to punish humanity for adopting it and using it as a justification for religiously justified abuse against humanity. Ideology The Iron Hand's main theology is a radical form of anti-theism with elements of anti-religion. While Iron Hand operatives themselves aren't hostile towards the idea of religious beliefs in and of themselves for the most part, they do condemn (and execute attacks against) major religious institutions that, in Van Osborne's eyes, "brainwash" the vulnerable, "enslave the weak in spirit" and "abuse fellow humans" in the name of religious faith. Members of the Iron Hand are, for the most part, anti-theistic in the sense that they believe that organized religious institutions and state governments are tools used to "abuse other people in God's name." They see the terror attacks against various religious institutions as "morally justified acts of defense" against perceived "attacks" on the dignity of the human race in the name of religion. Criticism of religions The Iron Hand, being an anti-theistic terrorist organization, has had a history of criticizing religions and using violence to make their point. One of their biggest criticisms of religion is the occurrence in which people use their faiths to justify wrongdoing (ex: the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks, the Crusades, etc.). In their anti-religious rhetoric, they commonly cite the discrepancy between the Jewish/Christian God using violence to judge other people and "bring about a greater good" and violence committed by humans against each other in the name of religion for allegedly the same reasons (Something along the lines of "Why do the Israelites being told by God to violently drive out the Caananites get a moral exemption, while the September 11th hijackers get morally condemned as murderers?"). Similarly, the Iron Hand has made a frequent point regarding the Problem of Evil: if God allows evil and suffering to advance a higher good (as was the case in Christ's death on the cross), then literally any moral wrongdoing ''can be justified, and henceforth nobody has any basis to say that the Iron Hand committed moral wrongdoing by killing civilians in their attacks on other countries. Members Founders *Martin Van Osborne Known members ''TBA Weapons and equipment Assault rifles *CZ-805 *FN FAL *H&K G36C *Colt M4A1 *Colt M16A3 *Colt M16A4 *SCAR-H *H&K M416 *AAC Honey Badger *SR3M *Steyr AUG A3 Submachine guns TBA Sniper rifles *SV-98 *Steyr Scout Elite *Remington 700 *M40A5 *MK14 EBR Mod 0 *Serbu BFG-50A *M110A1 *H&K M417 Sidearms *FN FNX *Beretta PX4 Storm *FN Five-Seven *M1911A1 *Steyr M9A1 Quotes English *"I'm reloading cover me!" *"Planting C4." *"Planting Claymore." *"RPG!" *''"Look out! RPG!"'' *"GRENADE!" *''"Grenade, get outta there!"'' *"SEMTEX!" *''"Shit, man down!"'' *''"Man down, man down!"'' *''"Man down! Just hold on to your pants! Man down!"'' *''"Man down! Yo, man down!"'' *''"We have a man down!"'' *''"Man down! Man down!"'' *''"He/She's dead! We have a man down!"'' *''"We got a man down, damn it!"'' *''"SNIPER!"'' *''"Get down! Sniper!"'' *''"We lost one! Sniper!"'' *''"LOOK OUT! SNIPER!"'' *''"Man down! Sniper!"'' Russian *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Сдохни, гад! - "Sdohni, gad!" / "Die, bastard!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Бегите, трусы! - "Begitye, trusy!" / ''"Run, cowards!" *Вот вам граната, гады! - ''"Vot vam granata, gady!" / "Here is a grenade, bastards!" *Пришил его! - "Prishil' ego!" / "I got him!" *Ха! Уложил его! - "Ha! Ulozhil ego!" / "Ha! I killed him!" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" *Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Пошли! - "Pashli!"/ "Go!" *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" - (random chatter) *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *С дороги, мать вашу! ''- "S dorogi, mat' vashu!" / "Out of the way, god damn it!" *Твоя вера сделала тебя слабым!/"Tvoya vera sdelala tebya slabym!"/"Your faith has made you weak!" *Религиозные свиньи!/Religioznyye svin'i!/"Religious pigs!" *Позвольте мне освободить вас от вашей религиозной идеологической обработки!/"Pozvol'te mne osvobodit' vas ot vashey religioznoy ideologicheskoy obrabotki!"''/"Let me free you from your religious indoctrination!" *"Умри, религиозные отморозки!"/"Umri, religioznyye otmorozki!"/"Die, religious scumbags!" French *"Les fanatiques religieux arrivent!"/"Religious zealots incoming!" *"Les massacrer tous!"/"Slaughter them all!" *"Fanatiques religieux! Engageant!"/"Religious zealots! Engaging!" *"Nous avons un homme en bas!"/"We have a man down!" *"Un homme à la mer! Un homme à la mer!"/"Man down! Man down!" *"Attaque leur flanc gauche!"/"Attack their left flank!" *"Attaque leur flanc droit!"/"Attack their left flank!" *"Merde, qui sont ces gens?"/"Shit, who are these people?" (While fighting the Five Deaths) *"Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Nos hommes tombent comme des mouches!"/"Shit, what is happening? Our men are dropping like flies!" (While fighting the Five Deaths) Category:Factions